The Reason Of My Life
by Lily Marauder
Summary: Harry está com duvidas sobre o que fazer com relação ao amor. Acaba por receber o Diario e as Cartas de sua mãe falecida. Lendo acaba conhecendo o passado cheio de glorias e romance que levaram a garota do fim do seculo 18 a largar tudo e lutar pelo a
1. Notas da Autora

**Notas da autora.  
  
**Olá, gente!

Bem, aqui estou eu começando mais um fic...Eu sei que vocês acham que eu já tenho estórias o suficiente em andamento, mas eu sou uma garota muita agitada! E quando me vem uma súbita inspiração eu não posso nega-la!  
Á uns dois meses eu tenho ido de 15 em 15 dias a biblioteca municipal aqui da minha região. Tudo porque eu amo ler. E tenho lido alguns livros em especial, que são o motivo principal desta estória. Graças a minha amada mamãe, eu passei a ler alguns clássicos, como "**O Morro Dos ventos Uivantes", **"**Anna Karenina**", "**...E o vento levou**", "**Em algum lugar no passado**", "**Cold Mountain"** e a minha professora Esmeralda nos mandou ler "**Senhora**". Foras estes têm **"As Brumas de Avalon"**, "**Incêndio de Tróia"**, e muitos outros. O porque de eu estar falando estes livros é que se vocês repararem todos tem um ponto em comum: São romances épicos, assim como esta fic. Depois que você passa a ler tantos livros como estes você sente uma necessidade muito grande de escrever algo do gênero.  
  
Nossa estória se passará a maior parte no final do século 18...A guerra que vai acontecer pode não ter existido. Eu não estarei seguindo fatos históricos, porque a historia da Inglaterra não é algo que me agrade muito...(Se ainda fosse Egito, ou até mesmo algo como Tróia...). Mas eu peço que não briguem comigo por causa disso. Esta estória é para diversão!  
  
**Falando da Estória.  
**Se passará no final do século 18. Uma menina, rica e mimada, vai com os pais para uma cidade no campo. Entre várias coisas que irá descobrir de novo por lá, o amor frágil, puro, inocente e verdadeiro é o principal e é o que fará de nossa heroína uma grande mulher.  
Alguns nomes e fatos serão citações, ou mesmo homenagens á livros e alguns fics, por isso eu peço que se utilizar algo de algum fic, irei por os créditos, mas não me matem!  
Teremos também algumas modificações, já que será uma estória sem magia (Ou quase, hehe) então não poderemos ter Lobisomens e nem varinhas, ou escola da magia! Mas não se preocupem! Teremos todos os personagens, ou quase vocês já fizeram a conta de quantos são?!  
Nossa estória será dividida em duas partes, praticamente. Lily e James Potter e a segunda Harry e Ginny Potter. Logo no começo vocês saberão o porque desta escolha.  
A primeira fase tem três narrativas. A Principal, ou seja, eu a escritora; Lily no seu diário, e as cartas de ambos. A segunda fase será menor e é meio que apenas um desfecho, onde saberemos como o passado pode interferir no presente.  
Mais uma coisa importante: Muitas personagens femininas que nos livros da Rowling são casadas terão nomes de solteira aqui, pela simples lógica de mostrar os casamentos. Se alguém quiser me dar uma mãozinha e me dar sobrenomes diferentes para que eu possa usar, ou até mesmo alguma personagem, tanto feminino quanto masculino, terão os devidos créditos!  
  
**Aproveitando a deixa...  
**Gostaria de aproveitar e fazer algumas pequenas propagandas de fics que me inspiraram também.  
**Hades – A Ultima Guardiã/ As portas do Inferno**, **Caricaturalmente/ Magicamente Pintado**, **Letra Marota** , **Como devia Estar**, **Água e Vinho, A Mutua Teimosia, Maroto Apaixonado, Como perder um bruxo em 10 dias, Segundas Intenções, Você não me ensinou a Te esquecer, Chronos, Para o Futuro, Perdendo a Compreensão, Dois Mundos, Amores de Primavera, Antes da Seis, Lembranças de uma noite de baile, Do Seu lado, Fragmentos, Um dia a casa cai...**E tem muitas mais que eu poderia ficar até amanhã dizendo os nomes...  
  
Também gostaria de dar alguns agradecimentos especiais: A Minha **Mãe,** que mesmo com mão quebrada fez meu cabelo e maquiagem no dia da apresentação do Ritmo e Som (É isso ai, mami! 2º lugar!), a minha **Irmã Babbi**, que apesar de não parar de falar do namorado ainda arranja um tempinho para ler e me ouvir falando das minhas fics, A **Cristiane, Camila e Meirilana** que são da minha sala e me ouvem falando dos livros e desta fic também...A **Sammy** que acabou de me ouvir falar disto aqui, a **Kath Klein** e todos da Mansão** da Amizade e Aliança da Fênix**, obrigada pela força quando precisei!  
  
**Para Finalizar:  
**Estou precisando de uma beta...Se alguém quiser me mande um e-mail para   
Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem! Apesar de que se pertencessem a Lily e o James nunca teriam morrido U.U e alguns outros personagens e fatos também não me pertencem!  
Sobre a atualização, vai ser de acordo com a inspiração...Isso aqui não vai ser minha principal, mas já e a favorita. A **Grease **e o **A Walk To Remember** estão sob animação suspensa...É que a inspiração me faltou! Prometo em breve postar algo. O **Surpresas do Destino** será retirado do ar por tempo indefinido até o final do mês, pois apesar de já estar acabado, não tem sido bom para mim e ninguém o lê. O **Stripped** será atualizado normalmente!  
  
**Bem, por ultimo, Comentem gente!  
Mil Beijos e Até o prólogo que vira em breve!  
_Isabelle Potter Demonangels  
25 de Agosto de 2004_**


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo  
****  
**Um jovem de cabelos escuros e olhos cor de esmeralda estava sentado diante da mesa trabalhada e cheia de papeis. Estava muitíssimo preocupado, e era fácil notar isso, já que mantinha a cabeça nas mãos e os olhos semicerrados.  
A porta da biblioteca se abre e um homem de cabelos negros e roupa bem apresentável entra. O outro ao ouvir o barulho da porta, levanta a cabeça.  
  
- Sirius Black. – O mais jovem fala, um sorriso escapando-lhe dos lábios.  
- Harry Potter. – O outro também sorri.  
- Sente-se, por favor.  
  
Harry levanta e indica a cadeira do outro lado da mesa. Quando Sirius senta, ele faz o mesmo.  
  
- A que devo tão prestigiada visita?  
- Preciso de motivos para visitar meu protegido? – Sirius aumenta o sorriso. Era tutor do garoto desde que o mesmo tinha menos de dois anos.  
- Claro que não, mas o senhor sabe que com as epidemias que andam ocorrendo por ai, pode ser perigoso vir a este fim de mundo...  
- Oras...Não fale assim de Wuthering Heights! ¹  
- Diz isso porque não vive aqui! Isso fica mais chato a cada dia...É solidão demais, mesmo com os 14 empregados que você exige para me trancafiarem aqui...- Ele falou o final em tom de brincadeira.  
  
O outro deu um meio sorriso.  
  
- E porque não arranja logo uma esposa?

Harry enrubeceu e se levantou, desviando o olhar do de seu tutor. Ele vai até a lareira e observa o quadro sobre ela. Um belo casal sorria, embaixo a descrição: Lily e James Potter.  
  
- Será que eu posso saber por qual rapariga está enamorado? – Sirius sorriu. Conhecia bem os sintomas de um homem apaixonado.  
- Você não a conhece. – Ele começou, cabeça baixa – Ela não é da corte.  
- Não é de berço?  
  
O rapaz fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.  
  
- Quem é ela? – Sirius agora estava intrigado. Torcia para que a garota não fosse uma rameira.²  
- Ginny Weasley. É irmã do meu mais fiel escudeiro. Rony Weasley...Você o conheceu, lembra?  
  
Sirius concordou com a cabeça.  
  
- Eu a vi somente uma vez, mas mesmo assim...  
  
Ele olhou para Sirius, como se esperasse uma resposta para seus problemas.  
  
- E por que não propõe a corte a ela?  
- Pensei nisso...O problema é que...  
  
Harry fechou a boca sem saber como continuar. Como poderia dizer que não tinha certeza de que isso era o melhor? Isso é o que o intrigava. Amava Ginny, mas não sabia se seria capaz de largar tudo por ela. Se casasse com alguém que não fosse da corte acabaria com qualquer pretensão política que ele pretendia.  
Sirius levantou e ficou ao lado dele, observando o quadro dos Potter com uma saudade no olhar.  
  
- Sabe, Harry...Acho que já está na hora de eu lhe entregar uma coisa que a muito guardo comigo.  
  
Harry olhou-o intrigado.  
  
- Mas antes vamos tomar chá...Está quase na hora, não é mesmo?  
  
Sirius sorriu e com um aceno de cabeça saiu da biblioteca.

* * *

O Chá fora silencioso.  
Harry estava intrigado demais para ousar comentar algo e Sirius se divertia muito com isso.  
Quando o chá acabou, ambos voltaram para a biblioteca.  
Sirius carregou consigo uma pequena valise.  
Harry olhava de Sirius para a valise e para Sirius de novo.  
  
- Sabe, me desfazer disso é muito doloroso...- Ele engoliu em seco e passou a mão pela valise.– Mas sei que seria do gosto deles que você possuísse.  
- Interesse _deles_?  
- Eles – Sirius aponta para o quadro – Lily e James.  
  
Ele entregou a valise para Harry.  
  
- Vou te deixar sozinho, Harry. Quando acabar, me procure.  
  
E dando uma ultima olhada a valise, saiu.  
Harry observou curioso, a pequena mala. Na parte perto do fecho achou duas iniciais: L.E. . Ele olhou para a figura de sua mãe no quadro e abriu.  
Dentro havia um maço de cartas e uma espécie de pequeno caderno. Com cuidado, ele pegou o caderno. Na capa, as mesmas iniciais da maleta, abriu-o com cuidado, na primeira página, com letra caprichada a inscrição:  
  
**"Pertence a Lily Evans".**  
  
Era um diário.  
Harry sorriu e virou mais uma folha.  
Começou a ler, rezando para ali encontrar as respostas de sua própria vida.

* * *

N.A.:  
1 – Wuthering Heights – Nome verdadeiro de O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes e fazenda do personagem principal do livro.  
2 – Rameira – Prostituta.  
  
Esse é o prólogo, gente!  
Na verdade ele conta bem pouco da nossa estória, mas é um ponto importante, porque vai ser através do passado que o futuro vai se resolver...  
Espero comentários, ok? 

Beijos especiais que esqueci nas notas: Lily Dragon, por ser a primeira a confiar de eu ser beta e Patty-chan por me deixar ser sonoplasta da fic dela!  
  
**Beijos e até o capitulo 01!!!  
**_**Isabelle Potter  
25 de agosto de 04**_


	3. Capitulo 01 A Chegada a White Mountain

**The Reason Of My Life**

Fase: _descobertas_

**Capitulo 01 – **A chegada a White Mountain.

_18 de setembro de 1798  
Querido Diário.  
  
Hoje começa uma nova etapa em minha vida, e consequentemente um novo diário. Papai conseguiu um emprego melhor no interior, para onde vamos hoje. De acordo com ele, nossa segurança estará melhor lá, já que estamos em perigos de guerra.  
Iremos para uma pequena cidade chamada White Mountain. Mamãe está brava, não quer deixar a corte. De acordo com papai, há uma espécie de mini-corte das cidades pequenas próximo de White Mountain ¹, mas ela está irredutível. Diz que a filha dela deveria ser apresentada na corte suprema até, e não no meio de um bando de caipiras. Eu não me importo, por mim nem seria debutante.  
Amanhã contarei sobre minha chegada, estamos partindo agora.  
  
Com Amor,  
Lily Evans.  
  
_

_

* * *

_O carro com a família Evans pára na frente de sua nova residência. A mansão era a mais luxuosa das redondezas. Era branca, com cortinas leves que esvoaçavam pelo lado de fora das janelas. Tinha dois andares e provavelmente um sótão, um jardim bem cuidado e um portão de ferro ao longe, na saída. Sobre a porta de entrada, entalhado na madeira, o nome do local: "Wuthering Heights²".  
Lady Evans se abanava com seu leque ao sair do carro. Ela olha em volta e faz cara de enfezada.  
  
- Estamos no meio do mato. – Exclamou com desdém. 

Lady Evans era uma mulher bonita de cabelos longos e castanhos, geralmente presos em um coque como agora. Usava um chapéu e um vestido armada, ambos amarelo claro.

Do carro, descem também o Senhor Evans e a Senhorita. Ele era alto, cabelos avermelhados, um bigode fino e arrumado. Tinha os olhos de um verde esplendido, assim como a filha. A garota era a imagem da pureza de quem acabava de entrar na mocidade. Não deveria ter mais de 17 anos, tinha uma estatura média, os cabelos, presos em trança, vermelhos. A postura ereta devido ao espartilho. Usava um vestido branco, e como sua mãe, um chapéu da mesma cor.

- Querida – O senhor Evans sorriu -, Estes ares da montanha farão bem a todos!

Miss Evans, ao contrario da mãe, olhava a tudo, admirada. Para quem cresceu em meio ao luxo e a beleza de palácios e palacetes, aquele tranqüilidade toda era maravilhosa.

Logo, uma governanta aparece. Usava uma roupa preta, os cabelos negros em um coque.

- Senhor Evans? Senhora, senhorita. – Ela fazia uma pequena reverencia com a cabeça a cada prenome. – Sejam bem vindos a "Wuthering heights". Meu nome é Mary Peach³, sou a governanta da casa.

- Muito Prazer, senhorita Peach – O senhor Evans sorri para a mulher.

- Senhora, sou viúva.

- Desculpe-me, então.

- Entrem, os criados já levarão suas coisas.

* * *

Lily observava seu quarto com um sorriso. Estivera pendurando alguns quadros de que gostava muito. O quarto era de beleza extraordinária. A cor lilás predominava basicamente, estando presente nos cortinados da cama, na colcha da cama, nos detalhes de flor do armário, da penteadeira, nos acolchoados das cadeiras e nas cortinas. De resto tudo era branco.

Alguém bate a porta, com um convite de Lily, uma criada entra. Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos e olhos cor-de-mel.

- Senhorita Evans – A empregada começou – Já são quatro horas. O chá será servido agora, para que vocês possam ir ao baile de hoje.

Lily suspirou.

- Que horas será o baile?

- Às dezenove.

Lily abriu o guarda-roupa e tirou dois vestidos de lá. Um belíssimo, cor do céu, e outro, vermelho Borgonha, também de indescritível beleza.

- Qual seu nome? – Lily perguntou a jovem.

- Alice, Alice Peach.

- É filha de Mary Peach?

- Sou sim, senhorita.

Lily sorriu para ela e mostrou os dois vestidos.

- Qual você acha que fica melhor para o baile?

Alice olhou para ambos e depois para Lily.

- O vermelho. Combina com seus lindos cabelos, se permite minha humilde opinião.

- Claro que permito. – lily se observou no espelho da penteadeira com o vestido vermelho na frente do corpo. – E creio que tem razão, Alice. Posso chamá-la assim?

- Seria uma honra, senhorita.

- E me chame de Lily, por favor! Quero que sejamos amigas!

- Está bem, se... Lily.

Lily sorriu para ela, novamente e voltou a se observar no espelho.

- Bem, vamos tomar chá. – Ela sorriu para Alice e ambas foram para a mesa posta no jardim.

* * *

Lily nunca vira a mãe tão irritada.  
  
- Se este baile não for bom, senhor meu marido, irei para a corte novamente! Como quer que eu case sua bela filha mais nova com um camponês? Ela precisa é de um marido bom como o da irmã! 

Lily fechou a cara. Se ela achava que aquele tal de Dursley era um bom marido não queria nem saber qual seria um mal! Preferia não casar a ter de viver com um idiota como aquele!

- Minha amada esposa – O senhor Evans não perdia o sorriso – Se permite minha opinião, direi que poderemos casar Lily tão bem, ou até mesmo melhor que Petúnia! Ao contrario do que pensas, não apenas camponeses vem para cá. Grandes senhores de café, algodão entre outras matérias primas, vivem por aqui! E são em parte até mais ricos que alguns produtores das capitais!

Os olhos de Elinor Evans brilharam. A perspectiva de casar a filha com um homem muito rico lhe era muito agradável.

- Eu espero que tenha razão, meu marido. Afinal não quer que sua filha passe fome, não é?

O senhor Evans soltou uma gostosa gargalhada, sua característica mais marcante.

- Claro que não quero, assim como ela não quer, não é mesmo, Lily? – Ele sorriu para a filha, que retribuiu – Está quieta hoje, meu anjinho.

- Ela finalmente está com juízo, isso sim! Uma verdadeira dama deve ser discreta!

Lily sorriu por dentro. Não era esse o motivo de seu silencio. A verdade é que estava muito nervosa com o baile. Iria ser seu primeiro baile e apesar de não ser na capital sabia que lhe seria muito especial.

- minha querida, já escolheu seu vestido? – A mãe olhou-a por cima da xícara.

- Claro mamãe. Usarei o vermelho que tanto gosta.

A senhora sorriu, satisfeita. Se tudo ocorresse bem, sua filha seria considerada rainha do baile, e então jorrariam pretendentes. Mesmo não achando Lily tão bela quanto Petúnia, sabia que a filha poderia abocanhar um camponês idiota. Portanto que fosse rico!

Enquanto isso, o senhor Evans suspirou. Tinha um mau pressentimento e seus pressentimentos geralmente se realizavam. Algo lhe dizia que este baile lhe indicaria o futuro de sua família. E não era só pelo casamento de Lily.

* * *

1 - White Mountain - Montanha Branca (ia ser Cold Mountain, em homenagem ao filme...Mas não gosto deste som!)

2 - Wuthering heights - Casa de O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes. (E nome original do livro)

3 - Peach - Pessego, apesar que tenho que confirmar "

N.a./

Oláaaaa gente!

Eu sei que demorei, mas antes tarde do que nunca, não é? É que tive alguns probleminhas com esta fic, que já foram resolvidos!

Vamos aos agradecimentos!

**Miaka Hiiragizawa** – Muito obrigada por estar lendo! Agradeço seu oferecimento!!! Te adoro, filhota!

**Anaisa** – Nossaaaa, muito obrigada por ler mesmo não gostando do casal inicial! Desculpa o atraso!!!! Te adoro!

**Silverghost** – Nhaaaaa, eu vou desmaiar!!! Você comentou minha fic, que honra!!! Desculpe-me a demora, mas como disse, tive bloqueio enorme que só passou agora lendo "Razão e Sensibilidade"!!! beijokas!

**Nathi-Evans** – Espero que o capitulo tenha agradado! Beijokas!

**Susana Snape** – Menina, você tá sumida!!! Espero que goste da fic! Beijokas!

**Babi-Black** – Você lê minhas fics - desmaia Nossa....Muito obrigada E não se preocupe, tirando o Surpresas do destino, eu continuarei todas! Beijos!

**Lilli-Evans** – Espero que tenha ficado feliz! Obrigada por comentar!!!

Beijo especial para a **Lily Dragon** que aceitou ser minha beta, mas eu não mandei esse capitulo! É que como atrasei demais, decidi postar logo! A partir do próximo vai ser bonito! Ok?

Beijo especial para minha mamãe que me deu o "Razão e Sensibilidade" que me desbloqueou! E também para a babbi que vai escrever o diário da Lily para mim.

Entrem no fã-clube que eu fiz da Silverghost – www(ponto)hades(underline)club(ponto)blogger(ponto)com(ponto)br

Para quem lê o Stripped que escrevo com minha mana, postaremos em breve!  
E mais: No próximo capitulo de The reason, Lily e james irão se encontrar!

E assim, eu fiz as contas, essa fic deverá ter 25 capitulos, divididos em 9 fases, cada um com 3 capitulos. A primeira fase é Descobertas.

Beijokas  
Isabelle Potter  
14 de outubro de 2004.


End file.
